


Forever Yours

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: Kyluxhardkinks prompt fill for double suicide.When Hux broke the kiss, he gazed into his eyes, whispering, "You know it will only hurt a moment. It will be okay, Kylo. Don't be scared. I'm right here with you." He wiped away Kylo's tears.





	

"You told me we wouldn't be found here!" Hux snapped, turning from the windows to look toward the knight clenching one hand into a fist and taking Hux's hand into the other, pulling him to a staircase and fleeing downward.

"I'm sorry. I. I thought this was our only hope." Kylo said, slamming the door behind them in an exertion of the Force and frantically locking it. 

It was a barren world, abandoned for at least several centuries. Frozen over, it seemed the best place in its hostility to hide. To endure together, away from the Republic that hunted every First Order officer. Phasma was dead. Mitaka was dead. So many others, and Kylo and Hux had witnessed executions on the Holonet before leaving that technology behind in the fight to save themselves.

Hux couldn't quit thinking about Mitaka... How brave he was yet how terrified he must have been. Bless that boy.

Flames pulled Hux out of his thoughts, watching Kylo light oil lanterns. He supposed his heart must be pounding as hard and fast as his own.

He knew they wouldn't have much time before the ships overheard landed and...

Would they be arrested or killed on the spot?

Kylo must have heard the thought, for he answered, "Hard to say."

They were so hated that surely the people would want to observe their deaths. But on the other hand, they would still be feared. Killing them here would be faster and easier.

Kylo finished lighting the basement and quietly came to embrace Hux. "I'm so tired."

Hux's chest clenched with heartache and he wrapped his arms around him. Their flight from terror had been so lengthy. "I know." he whispered. What an understatement it was to say he was TIRED. They were starving and absolutely miserable.

"I want it to be over." Kylo mumbled.

Hux pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "Kylo..." He lifted a hand to cup his painfully expressive face. The despair in his eyes was the worst sorrow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. If... Maybe if I had not -- "

"No. No, Kylo, this isn't your fault. I know in the past I've made you believe terrible things about yourself, but I was wrong. And I'm sorry. You're so strong, and I have only respect for you now." Hux brushed his lips over his.

Tears lined Kylo's eyes. "I don't want to be captured. I don't want to die apart from you. They'll separate us. I know they will. Please. Please, I..."

"I would be honored to die with you." Hux said.

With a trembling hand Kylo unclipped his lightsaber.

"Come sit down." Hux said more gently as Kylo flinched hard upon hearing a door upstairs in the house be kicked open. He led Kylo by the hand over to a wall, and Kylo sunk down against it.

Hux moved to sit on his lap, rubbing a hand over his chest and guiding him, "Relax. Relax your shoulders and your arms."

Relaxing was much easier said then done, but Hux helped by working his lips against his in a slow and sensual kiss.

Kylo pressed the lightsaber hilt to Hux's back.

When Hux broke the kiss, he gazed into his eyes, whispering, "You know it will only hurt a moment. It will be okay, Kylo. Don't be scared. I'm right here with you." He wiped away Kylo's tears.

"I'm not." Kylo said defensively, making Hux laugh. But to see him smile only broke Kylo's heart more. He was beautiful, even as disheveled as he was in this harsh environment. "I love you." he said as he heard thuds traveling down the staircase.

Hux smirked, settling comfortably in his arms. "I know. Now get on with this. Close your eyes if you must." He paused. Then remarked, "I love you too. Know they can't take that from us. Not them, not death. Nothing."

Kylo took a deep breath. During the faltering exhale he ignited the crimson lightsaber, eyes closed and his hold on Hux tight.

At first he didn't feel the penetration of the blade, but he did smell the scorching flesh. Then the pain hit, but he relaxed, smiling faintly as Hux pressed kisses to his neck for a sweet and sacred moment that would forever exist in time.


End file.
